Silent love
by tezufujilove
Summary: A rewritten version. "I chose a silent love so that my star can shine."


Title: Silent love (rewritten version)

Warnings: TezuFuji-centric. Possible OOC-ness for the sake of the story.

Disclaimer: PoT and its characters belong to Konomi-sensei, but Tezuka and Fuji belong to each other.

A/N: For **WhiteEnsigma** thank you for writing such wonderful fics.

"Fuji-sama, we've received an offer from Atobe corporation. They want to sponsor for your next international exhibition."

"Refuse it.", the brunet said calmly, still stared out the window.

"But...this is a million-dollar offer and.."

"Refuse it.", Fuji stated more firmly and turned around to finally look at his assistant, "To be precise, refuse all the offers and don't put anything in my schedule from now on. I am going to be off for a long time."

Her eyes widened at his words: "Did something happen Fuji-sama?"

"No.", Fuji smiled in a reassuring way, "I..just have to sort something out."

"When are you planning to return?"

"..I don't know.", Fuji sighed, averted his eyes to the newspaper on his desk. The big title came into his sight: "Supermodel Tezuka Kunimitsu lost his memory in an accident."

* * *

><p>The door opened after the third ring and a tall woman wearing a white apron came out. Fuji bowed low and then spoke with a polite smile:<p>

"Good morning Ayana-san. You may not remember me but-"

"You are Fuji-kun, right?", the woman cut him off with a pleasant smile, "Kunimitsu once told me about a close friend of his in junior high and high school who has become one of the most famous photographers in the world. And I have to agree with him that your photos are amazing."

A sincere smile adorned Fuji's face: "Thank you, Ayana-san."

The woman just smiled and waved her hand slightly: "You are here to meet Kunimitsu, am I right?"

"Ah, yes. But..can I talk to you first?"

* * *

><p>Tezuka was standing next to the window, staring blankly outside when he heard footsteps coming up the stair and toward his room. Thinking that it was his mother, he turned around only to see a smiling slender boy standing at his door. The boy was so beautiful that Tezuka's breath hitched.<p>

"Long time no see.", the boy greeted him in a cheerful voice. It seemed he was another friend of him, coming here to visit him due to the accident. Tezuka nodded before asked politely: "Sorry, but who are you?"

The other frowned and pouted: "Mou, you said you would remember me forever and now you've already forgotten me, huh?". Cerulean eyes looked at him with accusation and disappointment making Tezuka be taken aback.

"Ah..I", he stammered, didn't know what to say. Since his amnesia, many people had visited him but they always introduced themselves as they all knew about his state. No one had ever said to him like that slender boy. Maybe he didn't know about his accident. "I'm sorry but I-"

He was cut off by a chuckle "Just kidding. Really, you still take everything too serious Mitsu", the other winked at him as he emphasized the last word.

There was a flutter somewhere in his stomach as he heard the beautiful boy call him with that intimate nickname but he ignored it and glared at the other: "Who are you?"

The boy smiled sweetly: "Saa, I was one of your close friend in Seigaku school, Fuji Suysuke."

So he was his old friend in Seigaku, Tezuka mused and then his thought traveled to yesterday when he was visited by his two old friends in Seigaku too, one mother hen with weird hair and one too hyperactive redhead. Tezuka could still feel his headache now as he remembered that bouncing boy.

"I think it's enough for making acquaintance. Let's start packing now.", Fuji cheerful voice brought Tezuka back from his reverie to see the smiling boy had already opened his dresser and now was scanning through it.

"Pardon?"

"Fewer than I expected. Did you left the others at your apartment.", Fuji murmured while he pulled all of Tezuka's clothes out and dumped them into the suitcase Tezuka now noticed the other had brought along.

"Wait."

"Saa, I think we still have some room left. Is there anything you want to take along? Books, souvenir or something.", Fuji was still busy with his suitcase, completely unaware of the other's bewilderment and irritation.

"Just what exactly are you doing?", Tezuka asked angrily as he grabbed Fuji arm and looked straight into those deep blue eyes. He was a well self-controlled person (or that what people told him) but even he couldn't keep his temper with the mess he was in. And especially with the person causing it. He now very doubted that he and Fuji had been close friends in junior high and high school.

Fuji in return just smiled innocently at him: "I help you with the packing, of course."

Tezuka crossed his arms on his chest: "Why I have to do that?"

"Because from now on, we will live together in your apartment.", the blue eyed boy happily answered.

"..What?"

"Because of your accident, your company had cancelled its contract with you. So I'm your new manager and personal photographer, too" Fuji stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't remember hiring you."

"Sure you didn't. Your mother did.", Fuji grinned at Tezuka's disbelief expression.

"Mother?"

"Yes. And I've promised her that I will make you once again become one of the most wanted supermodels in the world."

"What made you so confident in yourself?", Tezuka eyed Fuji carefully, "Are you a powerful person or something?"

Fuji shrugged: "I'm just a normal photographer. But I believe in my Mitsu, he will never let me down." Despite his teasing voice, Fuji's smile was genuine. Somehow, it made Tezuka feel calm and even embarrassed. Cleared his throat, Tezuka looked away to hid his slightly blush: "I can't pay you much money." Though he had earned a lot for the past few years as a supermodel, it was better saved for his future since he lost his work now.

"I'm a normal photographer, remember? How much could I cost you? Besides, you don't have to pay me now."

"Are you saying that you will work for me free?", Tezuka raised an eyebrow. Despite his amnesia, he still knew about the real harsh world. No free lunch, even between close friends.

Fuji chuckled and shook his head: "It's just for now. When you become famous again, you will have to pay me back."

* * *

><p>"Your apartment is nice.", Fuji commented as he looked around. Tezuka shrugged, he had been here only once after his accident to collect his stuff so he hadn't had the chance to observe it carefully "Thanks."<p>

"This is my bedroom. You will use the guestroom over there. The bathroom is-", Tezuka trailed off as he realized that Fuji wasn't listening. The boy was standing in front of a big picture on the wall and seemed to be completely lost in it. "Fuji.", he called the blue eyed boy, making the other snap out of his trance.

"Ah sorry, I space out. It's just..this picture is quite beautiful, right?", Fuji smiled apologetically.

Tezuka nodded as he looked at the picture Fuji had just been staring at. It was a picture about the sunset in Fuji mountain. "This picture makes me want to visit Fuji mountain right the moment I see it. Who took it must be a very talent photographer."

Fuji smiled softly: "I'm glad you like it. So do I."

On the bottom left corner of the picture, there was a small signature that couldn't be noticed without very careful observation: "Fuji."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?", Tezuka asked as he saw Fuji lying on his stomach on the floor, busy doing something with all the paper, pencil and crayon laid around the boy.<p>

"I'm designing your clothes.", Fuji replied, didn't bother to look up from his work. Tezuka sat down next to the slender boy and leaned forward to see Fuji's drawing "I have no idea you are a designer too.", he said innocently, "Have you study about fashion before?"

"No.", Fuji shook his head slightly.

"Really? You are too good for an amateur."

"I'm a genius Tezuka, remember?", Fuji replied playfully then turned around to grin at Tezuka, "I will take it as a sign that you like my designs, ne."

"Ah.", Tezuka nodded, "But don't I have enough clothes?"

"They aren't suitable for our upcoming photo album."

"We have an upcoming photo album?"

"Yes, we will start making this album as soon as your clothes are ready."

"...Why do I not know anything?"

"Saa, now you knew."

* * *

><p>"Fuji. Breakfast is ready.", Tezuka called his roomate as he knocked at the door several times. Received no response, the stoic boy sighed and turned the doorknob to step inside.<p>

Welcomed him was a mess of various kinds of cloth sprawled on the floor, fashion appendices, designs and other things he didn't know on the bed. Fuji was sitting at his desk, head rested on his folded arms, deep in his slumber. Next to him was a sewing machine and an unfinished shirt.

Suppressed another sigh, Tezuka took the thin blanket on Fuji's bed and wrapped it around the slender boy. His eyes softened as he watched the other's peaceful sleeping face.

After finished his designs, the blue eyed boy had dragged him along to buy the sewing machine, cloths and fashion appendices as he insisted to make those clothes himself. "How can I let someone else prepare my Mitsu's dress?", Fuji had winked at him as he said those words when the stoic man asked why the other didn't hire someone to do that.

Tezuka knew Fuji had stayed up all night the past few days to do this work and it made him feel so touched and warm. He was really lucky to have a good friend like the blue eyed boy despite all the headache Fuji had brought to him.

The slender boy murmured some incoherent words and shifted slightly making his honey locks cover his face. Tezuka smiled fondly and reached out, wanted to caress the other's silky hair.

As his fingertips almost touched Fuji's hair that Tezuka realized what he was doing. Immediately withdrew his hand, the stoic boy then turned and walked as fast as he could out of the room, mumbling something about he needed breakfast and hungry was affecting oddly to his brain.

* * *

><p>The sky was blue and the sun was shining, covering everything with a bright yellow. White clouds were moving slowly, just like some lazy sheep wanted to warm themselves in the sun. The wind played with their hair and the lavender field surrounded them moved like purple waves.<p>

"So what should I do?", Tezuka averted his gaze from the beautiful sight to look at his blue eyed friend. Fuji just flashed him his usual smile "Nothing."

"..I thought we are here to take photo?", Tezuka's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Of course."

"Then aren't I supposed to pose or something?"

"No need to.", Fuji grinned, "Just relax and pretend like I'm not here. Do whatever you want. I will take care of the rest."

"...You really a weird photographer, you know.", Tezuka shook his head slightly in amusement.

"I'm a genius one." Fuji stated cheerfully before pushed Tezuka forward "Now, do like I said."

Threw his friend a half-hearted glare, Tezuka then closed his eyes and let the sweet swelling herb invaded his sense. His head slightly tipped back, messy brown hair danced with the wind as lavender flowers caressed his body.

Fuji smiled and lifted his camera up to his eyes. Click.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Worldwide famous photographer Fuji Suysuke announced his next international exhibition!<strong>

_In the photo industry, Fuji Suysuke has always been one of the most appreciated artists. Up to now, everything that Fuji has ever worked on is pure perfection. However, Fuji has a weird rule when it comes to taking pictures: he absolutely refuses to use a human model regardless of circumstances. It is a known fact that no matter how much money numerous fashion companies or magazines are willing to pay him if he agrees to work for them, he always politely refuses. He has explained his reason once: he would never using a human model in his photos unless the model was perfect._

_Yesterday, Fuji announced that his next international exhibition would be hold the next month, first in Japan and then Europe. And the shock new was this time he had used a human model as the theme for his photos. Wow!_

_Everyone now is curious about the lucky boy/woman who Fuji claimed yesterday as his ideal model. However, Fuji has refused to reveal anything about him or her. So we have no choice but wait until his exhibition. Ah, I'm really looking forward to it."_

Fuji folded the newspaper and lay it on his desk. Leaving his room, Fuji entered the living room and moved toward the person sitting on the sofa, a lot of pictures spread on the table in front of him. After the lavender field, they had come to take photo at some other beautiful places like a lake or a green forest both day and night.

"Have you chosen the pictures you want to show yet?", Fuji asked with a smile.

Tezuka looked up and shrugged: "Not yet. Your photos are so beautiful that I don't know what to chose." He then shifted so Fuji could sit next to him. "Tell me Fuji, are you really a normal photographer?", Tezuka asked in a serious tone.

Fuji body stiffened slightly but his expression remained unchanged: "Of course. Why do you ask that silly question?"

Tezuka just shook his head: "I has seen my photos taken when I was still a model. No one is as good as you. And they both are famous and professional photographers. It's odd that a talent like you hasn't been discovered yet."

Fuji grinned: "I'm glad you like my pictures."

"How can I not like them?They are all perfect. Thank you for taking such wonderful photos for me.", Tezuka smiled faintly.

"No.", Fuji shook his head gently, then took Tezuka's hand in his and squeezed it, "Thank you."

Only for you and only because of you, my photos could be that perfection.

* * *

><p>The exhibition was a huge success just like Fuji had expected. People totally stunned by photos'beauty and critics once again praised Fuji's talent for catching moments, being able to make familiar sights or simple gestures look so special. His name appeared many times in most of famous magazines and so did Tezuka's.<p>

Fashion companies and famous magazines now were far more desperate to have his service, especially when he had finally taken photos about human and achieved such great success. But Fuji made his mind clear to them: he would never take photos of anyone but Tezuka so if they wanted him to work for them, they would have to use Tezuka as their model. His condition was accepted effortlessly. After all, it wasn't everyday Fuji Suysuke broke his rule and agree to take pictures for them.

Gradually, not only fashion companies but also others wanted to work with Fuji and Tezuka for their advertising photos. Tezuka's name once again shined bright in fashion world and Fuji now was preparing for his return to the catwalk.

"The first part of our plan has been successful, now is the time for the second part.", he said happily to his stoic friend.

"What is the second part?", Tezuka raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Being a supermodel, you will have to go catwalk. So from now on you will train this skill everyday, along with posing techniques."

"Why do I have to practice posing techniques when you don't need me pose for you?"

Fuji grinned "Silly. Now that you have become famous again, I'm not the only one taking your photos anymore. You will have the chance to work with the most well-known and professional photographers in the world."

Tezuka frowned at his friend's response. Somehow that idea didn't sound appealing at all.

* * *

><p>"So you are saying that I will learn how to go catwalk from myself?", Tezuka eyed the blue eyed boy suspiciously, wondering what the other had in his genius mind this time.<p>

"Haven't I said before that you will learn from the best?", Fuji smiled teasingly then reached out to opened the box he had put on the table. Inside it were many VCDs.

"They are videos of all of your catwalk performance since you began your career. You will learn from them and I will help you by observing whether you do it right or not. What do you think?", Fuji cheerfully explained his idea.

"Ah.",Tezuka nodded in agreement before looked at Fuji with curiosity, "How can you get all those videos? Some of them are long ago."

"Saa..", Fuji winked and put his finger across his lips, "It's a secret."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hot new:<strong> **The suspicious relationship between Fuji Suysuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu.**

_We all know that genius photographer Fuji Suysuke has his own rule never taking picture of a human model unless that model is perfect. Up to now, he has taken photos of only Tezuka Kunimitsu- a famous supermodel. There would have been nothing to say if Fuji Suysuke hadn't started to take Tezuka's photos right after his accident. At that time, Tezuka's career was threatened to end due to his amnesia. From then on, Fuji Suysuke has almost become Tezuka's photographer since every photo he has taken is Tezuka's. Thank for Fuji's great affection and assistance, Tezuka Kunimitsu has once again become top model male in fashion world. Rumor has it that Fuji Suysuke even refused a million-dollar offer from Atobe's group in order to work with Tezuka. _

_We has done an investigation and discovered that Fuji Suysuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu were classmates in high school. According to some people we interviewed, they were close friends. So there is a big chance that Fuji has only taken Tezuka's photos to help his friend, not because Tezuka is his ideal model like Fuji has said before._

_But really what Fuji has done for Tezuka so far seems beyond something people can do for their friends. We're highly suspicious that maybe their relationship is more than a close friendship. After all, love is the most reasonable explanation for Fuji's actions. If our supposition is true, it will absolutely become a huge scandal since both Fuji Suysuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu are so popular now."_

Fuji tore the page which had this article from the magazine and toss it into the dustbin. It seemed he had to hasten his plan. Rumors about them had already begun and he didn't want Tezuka to be involved in unnecessary scandals which might ruin his career one more time.

There was a knock at his door and then the door opened. Tezuka's head pop in: "Breakfast is ready."

"Ah, thank you.", Fuji smiled sweetly and rose up from his chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Just reading some magazines."

Tezuka shook his head slightly: "It's so unfair that you forbid me from reading any newspaper or magazine and here you are, stay in your room and read whatever you want while I'm busy cooking breakfast." His voice was teasing but also had a slightest hint of protest.

"You can read when the time come. For now, just listen to me, please.", Fuji gave Tezuka his most effective puppy eyes and then grinned when the taller boy sighed: "Okay. Anything you say."

* * *

><p>"Stay like that, yes, yes. Just one more shot. Okay, here we are.", the middle-aged photographer put down his camera and gestured for his staffs to rest. He then smiled at Tezuka: "Well-done Tezuka. I has doubted your ability before we meet, well you know, because of this accident but I see that I was wrong. You deserve your fame."<p>

"Ah. Thank you.", Tezuka nodded slightly while shaking the other's hand. "You has done a good job too. I hope we can work together again someday."

"I'm looking forward to it."

When Tezuka left the studio, he found Fuji waiting at the entrance. The blue eyed boy smiled at his presence: "How was the photo shoot?"

"It's fine. He is very professional."

"That's good to hear."

Tezuka grunted in response. Despite the others's professionalism and fame, Tezuka only liked Fuji taking photo of him. But the blue eyed boy hadn't done it recently. He said that Tezuka needed to get used to working with different people which was necessary for his career. That sounded reasonable but Tezuka couldn't help feeling somewhat uneasy, like there was something more than it, something that Fuji was hiding from him.

"Come on, I want you to meet one person.", Fuji grabbed Tezuka's arm and pulled him toward his car.

"Who?", Tezuka questioned, the uneasy feeling once again stirred in his chest.

"You will know."

* * *

><p>"So what do you think about Izumi-san?", Fuji asked when they entered Tezuka's apartment.<p>

Tezuka shrugged: "He's clever, sociable and good at dealing with people. He has a lot of experience too."

"Then why are you upset?", Fuji stepped forward to face Tezuka, his azure eyes bored into Tezuka's brown ones. Tezuka looked away: "I'm not.", he protested weakly.

"Yes, you are.", Fuji stated more firmly and then moved close, his hand gently brushed Tezuka's bang away: "Tell my what wrong Tezuka."

Finally Tezuka sighed exasperatedly: "Are you planning to leave?", he asked accusingly.

Fuji's body stiffened: "Why do you think that?"

"When we first met you said that you would be my manager and personal photographer. But lately you has stopped taking my photos, you told me that I had to get used to working with different people. That I can understand since model is a social job. Besides, even if you are no longer my photographer, I still have you as my manager. But now you has found a new manager for me, I couldn't help but think that you don't want to work with me anymore.", he said those last few words with desperation, his eyes're sad and frustrated.

Although his heart was clenching painfully, Fuji tried his best not to reveal any emotion. He held both Tezuka's hands in his and smiled sincerely: "Don't be silly. Of course I want to work with you. Now take a bath and then go to sleep. You've had a long day."

Tezuka still seemed suspicious but he obeyed nonetheless. When he disappeared behind the bathroom's door, Fuji couldn't help but sigh.

I really want to work with you Tezuka. I just can't.

* * *

><p>Tezuka rolled himself on his bed for the umpteenth time this night. He couldn't sleep. Tomorrow would be his first fashion show since his accident and he couldn't help but feel nervous. Success or failure, it would affect a lot to his career. Though he didn't care much about his fame, the thought of letting Fuji down to him was unbearable. Fuji had made so many efforts to help him rebuild his career, he just couldn't waste them.<p>

"Tezuka.", a soft voice called him and Tezuka looked up to see Fuji standing at his door. He frowned slightly "It's late Fuji. Aren't you supposed to sleep?"

"I can't.", the blue eyed boy said honestly, "Aren't you too?"

"..Ah."

There was a moment of silence before Fuji spoke again: "Can I sleep with you tonight Tezuka?" His hazel eyes widened in surprise at his slender friend's request but instead of questioning, he just moved over.

The mattress descended slightly as Fuji crawled underneath the blanket with him. It seemed Fuji didn't mind that they were so close. Tezuka didn't mind either. He shifted a bit closer to the other, sensing the warmth that radiated from Fuji's body and the scent of his favorite apple shampoo. For a moment, Tezuka felt a desperate urge to pull the slender boy into his arm and bury his nose in those silky honey hair. He suppressed it, though.

"Tezuka.", Fuji whispered, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"..."

"..Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"...It's fine. I will tell you when I remember.", Tezuka answered, tried to keep his voice firm. His heart was hammering furiously inside his chest, he afraid the other might hear it. The moment Fuji said the word "love", one face appeared in his mind. A familiar beautiful face with deep blue eyes and everlasting smile.

"Saa, then I will wait for you ne.", Fuji chuckled. There was a long silence followed until Tezuka spoke: "What about you Fuji?"

"Huh?..Ah, yes.", the other replied, his voice sounded sleepy but Tezuka could still sense a hint of sadness in it. Did that person reject Fuji or worse, hurt him? "What is he like?", he continued, ignoring the anger he felt at his thought.

"Uhm..he is..the most..shining star...I've ever..seen.", Fuji slowly replied before drifted into slumber.

Watching the other's peaceful sleeping face, Tezuka then lifted his hand to gently caress Fuji's soft cheek.

"I don't think there is any star more shining than you, Suysuke."

* * *

><p>Hearing his name called, Tezuka inhaled deeply before walking on the stage. Many people were sitting around the catwalk, mainly fashion critics and journalists from famous magazines. Tezuka kept his gaze straight ahead and then he saw them, those familiar cerulean eyes of the person he most wanted to see at this moment. This night, those eyes shone brightly and when Tezuka looked into them, all his worry disappeared and he felt strangely relaxed. Keeping eye contact for the rest of his performance, Tezuka then turned around to go back into the tormentor. He glanced toward Fuji's direction the last time and caught a glint of genuine smile on the beautiful face. He couldn't help but smile faintly. They did it!<p>

There was a news conference after the fashion show and Tezuka was supposed to attend as one of the main models of the show. Tezuka didn't worry about it though, he had his new manager to take care of questions. What made he anxious was that he hadn't seen Fuji again since the show finished. He had thought that Fuji would wait for him. 'Maybe he has gone home to prepare a celebration party.", Tezuka tried to cheer himself up but the heavy feeling in his chest still existed.

When the conference was over, he immediately went home only to find that Fuji wasn't here. In fact, all of his stuffs had also disappeared. He suddenly felt goosebumps crawling all over him and the uneasy feeling grew stronger by the dreadful possibility. His hand began to shake and he fumbled with his phone to try to call Fuji. But no one answered. He stood there, unmoved for a long moment until his brain finally registered completely the bitter reality. **Fuji had gone**.

* * *

><p>These days after were a blur to Tezuka. He still modeled items in fashion shows, posed for famous magazines and acted lines in TV commercials. He liked his job and he was doing it well yet he couldn't feel any happy. Without Fuji everything seemed so wrong and worthless. Like the other had left a huge hole in his heart that would never be filled. In daylight Tezuka had his work to keep his mind busy but at night he would lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, feeling overwhelmingly lonely. And on some rare days he could sleep (mostly because he had worked so hard) Fuji's face would haunt his dreams. Tezuka couldn't deny his feeling any longer. He had fallen deeply in love with the blue eyed boy.<p>

The stoic boy still couldn't believe Fuji had left. It was just like yesterday when Fuji stepped inside his room and announced cheerfully that they would live together from now on. Since then, they had had so many happy days: working together, training together, cooking together, doing the household chores together, talking about random things or important matter and so on. He had never imagined that one day the brunet would leave even without a word. And when he tried to call Fuji, all he had received was just the monotone beep beep. Why did Fuji treat him like that? Weren't they close friends? Or did he do something that pissed the other off? Oh, how badly he wanted to know the answer but what should he do now?

Suddenly, Tezuka remembered his manager. Fuji had hired him, maybe he would know how to contact the blue eyed boy. Immediately dialed his manager's number, Tezuka asked straight to the point: "Izumi-san, do you know how to contact Fuji?"

"Fuji-sama?", the other end seemed surprised, "Of course. But don't you have his number?"

Tezuka sighed exasperatedly: "I can't contact him."

"Maybe he is busy. He has always been one of the most wanted photographers in the world these last few years after all.", Izumi said, admiration clearly in his voice.

Tezuka's breath hitched. "One of the most wanted photographers in the world these last few years?", he asked uncertainly. When they first met a year ago, Fuji said he was just a normal photographer.

"Three years to be exact. Fuji-sama became a professional photographer when he was 20 and his talent has been appreciated quickly. Within two years, he has become one of the most famous photographers in the world. Such a great genius, don't you think so?"

"Ah..uhm..yes. Thank you. Bye.", Tezuka managed to choke out before ending the call. Sitting silently on his chair, the stoic boy tried to register the unbelievable news he had heard.

Fuji was a famous photographer. A very famous one to be exact.

"_What made you so confident in yourself?", Tezuka eyed Fuji carefully, "Are you a powerful person or something?"_

_Fuji shrugged: "I'm just a normal photographer."_

He had lied to Tezuka from the beginning.

Did he lie about their relationship too? Maybe they weren't close friend at all.

But Tezuka didn't want to think about it. All he wanted to know now was the reason for all of Fuji's actions. He wanted to know **why**.

* * *

><p>"Moshi, moshi."<p>

"Mother."

"Kunimitsu.", his mother sounded pleasant as she was content to hear from him "How are you doing, son?"

"I'm fine, mother.", Tezuka hesitated a bit before continued, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course.", there were curiosity and somewhat worry in his mother's voice, "What's wrong?"

"Mother...How did Fuji become my manager?", Tezuka asked slowly, his grip on his cell phone tightened as he waited for the answer.

"Fuji-kun? He had come and offered himself for that job. He said he could make your career successful again. It's seem he has kept his words, ne?", his mother said cheerfully.

"Did you know he was a famous photographer back then?"

"Of course. You had talked about him many times before, I mean, when you still had your memory, you know. Fuji-kun didn't told you about that, right?"

Tezuka was silent for a moment "..Yes. Mother, you know why, don't you?"

"Ah, he asked me to keep this secret from you. He said that he didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or indebted to him. And he also didn't want you to think that your career was rebuilt only thanks to his fame and not your hard-working."

"...I see." Once again, Tezuka felt so touched and warm due to Fuji's thoughtfulness. From the beginning, all Fuji had done was for him. But it only made him more confused about the reason for Fuji's leave. He was considering asking his mother about it when she spoke again: "Kunimitsu, do you know why I agreed to Fuji-kun's offer?"

"..No, mother."

Tezuka could feel his mother smile slightly before she continued softly: "Because I could see in his blue eyes his feeling for you."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Famous photographer Fuji Suysuke suddenly ended his cooperation with supermodel Tezuka Kunimitsu and went to a battle zone in Mid East for his new photo album."<strong>

Tezuka stood next to the window, staring blankly outside, a magazine spread on the table behind him. The news he had read before kept echoing in his mind and his head began to spin. They said that Fuji had gone to a very dangerous place and wondered why the genius had made this decision. They said that maybe he wasn't Fuji's ideal model anymore and guessed if he would ever have his photos taken by Fuji again. They said that there had been rumor about their relationship, that he and Fuji were more than friend but it seemed untrue since Fuji had left him. They said this, they said that...They just didn't know anything.

Closed his eyes, Tezuka's mind then traveled back to his conversation with his mother yesterday.

"_He has feeling for me?", Tezuka asked uncertainly, feeling hope and disbelief at the same time, "Are you sure?"_

_His mother chuckled: "Oh my, Kunimitsu, you are so clueless. Would a friend, even a close friend, do all those things he did for you without expecting anything in return?" Her words hit him like lightning and for a moment Tezuka totally forgot how to breathe._

_Fuji loved him?_

Opened his eyes again, Tezuka sighed in frustration. He had been so happy when he realized Fuji's feeling for him but now it just made him even more desperate as he knew where Fuji had left for.

Fuji had gone to that dangerous place only to stay away from him. The blue eyed boy was running away.

'_Of course he would run away. The one he loved was Tezuka in the past, not you. He's got tired with you.'_, a small devil voice resounded in his head.

"Shut up", Tezuka muttered, shaking his head slightly.

'_No need to fool yourself. He doesn't need you. If you can get back your memory, he will avoid you forever.' _

"I said shut up", Tezuka growled and vigorously shoved his books on the shelf near by onto the floor in anger. He then stood, breathed heavily, hands balled up into fists as he tried to calm his nerve. When he finally looked up at the mess he had made, an object caught his eyes. There was a key lying among the books, a small silver key to be exact. Maybe it had been kept between two books on the shelf before so when he shoved those books, it also fell off to the floor. And since it had been hided like that, it might be an important key.

Tezuka suddenly remembered the locked drawer of his desk which he hadn't cared before since he and Fuji were always busy with their work. Now when he had the key here, he couldn't help but wonder what was locked in this drawer and why he had to do this.

Unlocked the drawer, Tezuka then pulled it open to reveal a wooden box inside. He curiously eyed the box before take it out carefully and placed it on the desk. Slowly, hesitantly, Tezuka open the box. And what he saw hit him like a bolt of lightning.

Inside the box were pictures of Fuji taken at different times at various places: Fuji was crossing the road, Fuji was smiling while signing for his fans, Fuji was staring excitedly at a rare cactus, Fuji was sitting inside a coffee shop, Fuji was shopping with his sister... Those pictures seemed to be taken secretly and completely unknown to their subject.

Tezuka felt his blood boil. So that was what he's like in the past, a coward bastard who didn't dare to pursuit his love and made Fuji wait in melancholy all those years? If it was the truth then he didn't want to remember anymore. At least, Tezuka at the moment could make Fuji feel love and beloved.

Then he noticed on the back of each picture was some words written in a neat handwriting: "My angel."

"_One mustn't catch an angel."_, a faraway yet so familiar voice suddenly echoed in his head. Who said that?

"_You should tell him Tezuka. Maybe he has feeling for you too." _Another voice said, somewhat exasperatedly. And then that familiar voice again, this time more clearly: _"No, Oishi. One mustn't catch an angel"_

It's was **his** voice, Tezuka realized. Then, like his head was stung by something, so painful that he couldn't open his eyes, blur images and various voices began to appear: his days at junior high and high school, his childhood, the time when he was a supermodel, memories with his family, friends, rivals...and his love. Their first meeting under the sakura tree at junior high school, walking home in comfortable silence, studying in the library, walking under the same umbrella during the first snow of the year...so many things they had done together, shared together.

For a long moment, Tezuka merely sat on the floor, eyes closed, hands clutched at his messy hair as memories and emotions overwhelmed him. When he finally opened his eyes, hazel orbs filled with determination. Quickly stood up, Tezuka stormed out of his room, a small smile adorned his face. Some desperate situations called for drastic methods.

* * *

><p>The elevator stopped with a ding and Fuji dragged himself outside. All of his luggage would be transferred to his apartment after thank to his assistant. Really, a month working in danger had worn him out. Though Fuji had been determined to go to that place, he hadn't expected things to get so difficult.<p>

As he opened the door of his apartment, a familiar voice greeted his ear.

"Okaeri, Fuji."

Froze dead in his track, Fuji looked up to see Tezuka sitting comfortable on his sofa, smiled slightly to him. Azure eyes widened as the slender boy exclaimed in surprise: "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, of course.", Tezuka replied innocently like there was nothing odd about his behavior.

"No..I mean..it's my house..why are you..how did you get in here?", Fuji stuttered, didn't know what to do. He had known that one day he would have to face Tezuka but not that soon and definitely not in a situation like this.

"Just an easy task, since the password you set to lock the door was my birthday.", amusement was evident in Tezuka's voice.

Fuji blushed and looked away, like a child be caught in the very act. He tried to keep his voice calm "You know very well breaking into someone house without permission is illegal, don't you."

Tezuka shrugged: "I've already lived in here for two weeks. Do you want to call the police." His words made Fuji speechless, he never knew Tezuka could be that defiant.

"You know Fuji", Tezuka continued, still looked at Fuji amusingly, "In the time I lived here, I've found something very interesting." He then bent down to lift up a wooden box and lay it on the table. "In this box are many fashion designs that have been drawn since a long time ago. And all of them are for me. Are you a big fan of me or something Fuji", he asked teasingly, chuckled slightly as the other turned obviously red. Fuji glared at him but it just made him even more cute in Tezuka's eyes with the crimson color in those smooth cheeks.

"Tell me Fuji. Why did you run away?", Tezuka's voice suddenly turned soft. He stood up and moved forward the other. Fuji just stayed silent, still looked to everywhere except the stoic boy.

"Is it because of my amne-"

"No.", Fuji quickly cut him off. He let out a long sigh before finally turned to look at Tezuka: "Haven't you known it already? I left because I love you."

Tezuka smiled, feeling warm and happiness spread in his chest at Fuji confession "I know you love me. But I don't understand why you have to leave me because of that."

"You know very well how people think about monosexual relationship. I couldn't risk ruining your career and your life with my selfish feeling.", He then lowered his head, his bangs covered his face making Tezuka couldn't see his expressions. "You are the most shining stars I've ever seen. I want to see you shine brightly forever. That why I've chosen a silent love all the past few years."

There was a moment of silence and then Fuji felt Tezuka's hand caressing his hair. "Fuji, I've got all of my memories back.", the stoic boy whispered softly.

Fuji's deep blue eyes snapped open and he immediately looked up at Tezuka with surprise "You remembered?"

"Yes. And you know what," Tezuka smiled fondly, hazel eyes bored into cerulean ones "I remembered an idiot just like you, who loved a blue eyed angel deeply but decided to keep his feeling to himself so that his angel could fly high and freely." Tears were now welling up in Fuji's beautiful eyes and Tezuka lean down to kiss them "It took a serious accident and a temporary loss of memory for him to realize that they actually could fly together."

~End~

**Omake: **

"Ah..Mitsu..stop..uhm..We've...made it..ah..three times..I can't take it..ah anymore.", Fuji tried to said between moans and pants.

"No.", the other replied firmly, continued his movement.

"Mitsu..."

"It's your punishment for going to such dangerous place and worrying me. I'll make sure you learn your lesson."

"Wai-ah..ah..uhm."


End file.
